Conan & Irene Kudo, Detective!
by shinshinjane
Summary: Shinichi and Ran were walking back from school to the Kudo residents Ran said that she wanted to help Shinichi to clean up the place, but when they got closer to the mansion they saw two young kids sitting at the front gates. Who are these kids and how do they know so much about them? Read and find out! T for safety reasons
1. Ch1 Experiment 198518 & 9185145

Ch.1 Experiment #198518 & #9185145

 ** **Figure out my title chapter code.****

 ** **Here's a hint... its a super easy code, even an elementary leave can solve it. If you figure it out leave a comment with the answer and I'll reply if it's right or wrong.****

* * *

Sirens of alarms blares throughout the halls of an unknown building as two sounding footsteps echoes down a long twisty hallway path, "Hurry 9185145!" A young child's voice cries quietly. "I'm trying Onii-san, but I'm so tired." Another younger child's voice replies only a lot younger then the other one.

The two kids stop at a corner the older child looked over to see if there's anyone of those horrible people were around and for any security cameras looking over their way. No one was coming and the cameras had turn, it's now or never.

Taking the youngest child into his arms, He ran to the basement door which was thankfully unlock, the two make their way down the steps to an underground drainage sewer pipe lines where they'll make their way to freedom. The boy place 9185145 down as he finds the open water grates "Are you sure this is the right one?" "Positive, Sherry told me everything she even showed me a map so that we'll know the correct way to go." The young child, who could be no older than two and a half years old, hesitated for a moment and finally said with strong trust for her Onii-san. "Okay, I trust you. Onii-san."

Her Onii-san grab hold of her as he pulls the water grate over their heads, after climbing down the ladder, the young six year old fallow the stream upwards towards the water entryway tunnel at the right turn just like Sherry told him.

This was happening, he and his little sister were finally away from that offal place. Stepping out into the world for the first time in their lives was the most best thing to ever happen to them, looking up at the sky above was even more amazing even though the sky looks gray it was still the best moment for them.

"Is this what the sky looks like, Onii-san?" "I think so." Looking back at his sister, the young boy lower his back down so that she can climb up on him. Once she's secured they walk out into the rain to find the two people who would help them.

Time Skip

"Thanks again for coming with me Ran, I really appreciate it." The teenage detective thank his childhood friend as the two walk together under same umbrella to the Kudo's house. "Well, with just you and Agasa-san I figure you'd need an extra hand to help out." Shinichi is really grateful to have a best friend like Ran, he just wish he has what it takes to confess his real feeling to her. Little did he know that she too, feels the same way about him.

Suddenly the rain drops begins to come down harder, "Ah, we should get going." said Ran as she grabs Shinichi's hand holding the umbrella as the both try to move faster without slipping or tripping over. "Ah! Hold on a second, Ran!" When they made it to the corner of the street, Ran jolted a stop nearly get herself and Shinichi crash onto the wet road.

Before Shinichi could ask what was wrong or why she stopped, he was shock to see two young bodies laying down beside his gated fence in wet hospital gowns and with no shoes on.

"Oh God!" Shinichi and Ran runs towards the two children checking to see if they still have a pulse, "Thank Kami, he's still breathing." Shinichi let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness, but Shinichi, this girl has a fever!" Shinichi set the umbrella and his school bag down, he quickly unlocks the gate to his house and the door then quickly retrieve the boy in one arm and his and Ran's school bags along with the umbrella in the other.

With no words said, the two dear friends rush into the house and search for medical treatment for the young children. After wrapping them in warm dry towels, blankets and cooling cloth on the girl's forehead, Shinichi and Ran start to notice the facial looks on the two kids: the boy has light colored skin that almost looks like he or the girl, who has the same skin color as him, had never been outside before and has short black-brownish hair with a few long strands sticking out and a cowlick on the top back of his head. As for the girl she has very short hair that's a bit wavy curled all the way down to her checks, she still has some baby fat on her, but that just makes her even more adorable, along with her long eyelashes.

"What could have happen to them, Shinichi?" Her detective friend brought his thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought "Perhaps... they could have been runaways, or..." Shinichi then saw something he completely missed, it was a wristband on the boys right hand. Taking in a closer look, he was overwhelmed at what he saw... on the band it read in black ink ****Experiment #198518**** turning his attention to the young small girl and finding her band it reads ****Experiment #9185145****.

"Shinichi?" Ran ask him if something isn't right, he turns to her the look of shock never left his face. "Ran... these kids, they've... They've been experimented on."

Ran's eyes widen in fear, backs away a bit then collapse onto her knees "That... that can't be, how- why would someone do that to any young children!?" Tears started to form in her eyes bound to run down her face soon, Shinichi tries to comfort her when a moaning sound interrupts him. The two turn to see the young boy rubbing his eyes waking up, "What's wrong now, 9185149?" 'They can't remember their real names!?'

The boy spots Shinichi and Ran and ask "Are you Kudo Shinichi and Mori Ran?" a little surprise that the boy knew their names, but figured that he must have heard their names in the news papers or an article online, "Yes, I'm Kudo Shinichi." "And I'm Mori Ran, his best friend." The boy smiled with joyous relief "Thank god, we found the right address." Shinichi move over to the kid and ask "Bouya, do think you can tell me what happen to you and your friend?"

The Boy nodded his head "Hai, but before I can explain you both have to believe me when what I say is completely true." Shinichi look back at Ran who nodded her head that she's with him and that she'll believe whatever he has to say, "Okay, we agree. Please continue." "Me and my little sister, we... There's no easy way of saying this but... We're clones created out of from your DNA's."

.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi and Ran "Eh?.. Eh!? EEHHH!?"

And today's cleaning day was put on hold until next time, or year.

* * *

 ** **How was it? Interesting? Wanna read more? Want me to update more? I would be happy to!  
****

 ** **P.S. I do not own the rights to Detective Conan/Case Closed, but I do love the story very much.****

 ** **Ja Ne.****


	2. Ch2 New Names and a Family

****Hey welcome to chapter 2 of 'Conan and Irene Kudo, Detectives' I don't have a coded test for all of you wonderful viewers, but I do have the answers from Ch.1  
"198518 and 9185145" translates into "Sher and Irene" the there are 26 letters in the English Alphabet: 19 is 'S', 8 is 'H', 5 is 'E', 18 is 'R' & 9 is 'I', 18 is 'R', 5 is 'E', 14 is 'N', 5 is 'E'. (Sorry typo miscoded) I got the idea from BBC SHERLOCK from Irene Adler's password code "I AM [][][][] LOCKED". and then use the English alphabet letter counts to make the code.****

* * *

"What do you mean clones?!" Ran Shout in panic, how is it possible! there's just no way! miraculously it didn't wake the young sick girl on the couch "It's the truth." said the boy "The people who created us are bad guys dress in black with codenames like: Gin, Vodka or Snake. Their origination took DNA's from the most well known intelligent and skilled people and create clone copies of them and experiment on them so they can find a way to live longer than an average human lifespan, and some kind of way to 'raise the dead'." The boy said while quoting what the man with the silver blond hair said over him.

Ran was shaking in fear, fear of how these mysterious men or women have spied on her to gain a piece of her DNA. Not only did they created a clone of her, but used the clone like a test dummy. It's a very scary thought to imagen if the clone was replaced by the real Ran and went through the experiments and not the clone.

Shinichi felt the same way as Ran, how these people have created life through technology and to think that everything that wasn't bad before was even worst then a nightmare.

"In order for a clone to be fully functional they have to have two different DNAs one male and one female." Said the young child which snapped Shinichi and Ran out of their sadden state when they heard him say that, "Two DNAs? Like a... Like a..!" Ran's face starts to look fluster and so was Shinichi's. "Me and my sister have both of your DNA's. OTou-san, OKaa-san."

.

.

.

'Tou-san!' Shinichi thought.

'Kaa-san!' Ran Thought.

It felt like everything in Shinichi's brain has shut down, this boy sitting in front of him and the girl sleeping beside the boy are life forms created out of his and Ran's DNAs through science and technology, and not by natural ways of nature. Ran felt like time had stop everything was frozen in place, when she saw the two kids out in the rain she had a strange feeling rushing through, yelling at her saying 'you need to protect them! their lives depends on you!' And when the boy called her OKaa-san that feeling came back again. Did Shinichi also felt that feeling too?

Bringing his hand to his face, Shinichi said "I thought that people who committed murder are the worst kinds of humans on the planet, but when a person takes someone's mark of existence and uses it as an experimental test subject. That's just too sickening." Ran and the boy were surprise at Shinichi's quotative speech, "Does this mean you believe me?" The boy ask with hopefulness in his voice. "It is hard to believe it, but I can see the proof on you that cloning is possible." Shinichi takes in a breath to calm his nerves and began to list of cloning evidence on the boy "You face appearance is exactly as mine when I was a kid, but your eye color is slightly different then mine." It's true, the boy's eyes are a bluish-purple color, just like Ran's.

The boy nodded his head in confirm, then Ran spoke out her thoughts "Then that would mean your sister has blue eyes like Shinichi's, right?" The child nodded his head again "That's also true. So can you please help us?" Ran and Shinichi look at each other and nodded their heads in agreement "My father and mother have ways to create believable IDs and birth certificates, I'm sure they'll lend a hand in this."

A big wide smile found it's way onto the young boy's face as he leaps into Shinichi's chest nocking him and himself onto the floor as tears of joy runs down his face. "Thank You Papa!" Ran smiles at the heart warming scene as Shinichi struggles to calm the child's excitement down a notch, but Ran can clearly see a smile on Shinichi's face knowing that he doesn't seem to mind being called 'Papa'. Before Ran could speak, an explosion went off outside the house. It was loud enough to wake the poor three year old up form her nap. Seeing her brother clinging onto a young man and a young woman who were both look towards the sound of the explosion, not wanting to be left all alone the poor girl cried out for someone to comfort her.

Since Ran is closer to her she immediately rushes over to the young toddler and holds her in her arms, "It's all right, we're all safe here." She spoke in a calming soothing voice as she gently rubs the tiny girl's back "What was that?" the girl mutters as her big brother tenses up in defense "Did they already found us!?" Shinichi ease the child's worry "I don't think it isn't them, that explosion came from Hakase's house." The boy looks up to his real father. "Hakase?"

Ran moves over to the window and answers his question "His full name is Agasa Hiroshi-Hakase, He's an inventor though most of his inventions don't work right and they kind of get exploded in the prosses. He's a very kind man." Shinichi also help ease the boy's worry "He's also a family friend in my family, he like a grandfather to me." The boy in his arms starts to ease his intense grip hold on him "So, he can be trusted?" a nod from Shinichi confirms him that this 'Agasa Hiroshi' person can be trusted. If his Papa and Mama trust this man then so can he.

Shinichi got up, with the child in his arms, and made his way over to the widow next to Ran looking out to see a part of the neighbor's house destroyed in the blast and an old plump man in a light blue shirt, jeans and a lab coat coming out from the rubble. Shinichi opens the window yells out "Hey Hakase, did another one of your inventions failed again?" the old man, Agasa Hakase, looks up at him and Ran "Ah. Shinichi-kun, Ran-kun, hope I didn't interrupt your time together." The two teens blush a little, but quickly dismissed it. The old man let out a soft chuckle at the two, it was then he notice that they weren't alone "Oh Shinichi, who are those children?"

Time Skip

After inviting Agasa over and explaining the situation they were in, Agasa let out a humorist laugh thinking that this was a joke, but after listing every crime that the black organization did over the past couple of months and years. Agasa Hakase was shock that he had to believe them, and so was Shinichi and Ran. These people they can make any death to look like an accident or a suicide and get away with it without leaving a trace back to them.

"This is extraordinary, I know that cloning is only a theory idea was tested on animals but to actually clone a person is simple mind blowing. Very interesting." Agasa couldn't help but to gaze at the two children in amazement, which was unsettling for the two. "Are you going to test on us too?" The girl was on the break of tears again, thankfully Agasa stop his observing and replies "No no my dear, I would not do such thing to you or your brother. I will only ask for your permission to have a small piece of your hair, so that I can understand the concepts of your well being. And if you don't feel ready, then I'll wait until you are. I wont force you."

Agasa Hakase is really different then the other Hakases they've seen, he is kind like Sherry. "Then you're a good Hakase, like Sherry." said the three year old.

Shinichi was curious at who Sherry is and if she dangerous to be around, "Who's Sherry?" not really surprise that it was Ran who ask that question to them. The boy look over to her and answers "She's one of the scientist who works in the Black Organization, she's actually one of the kind people in the Organization and she help us and a few others escape from them." Sherry isn't the one to be weary for, she is someone you can trust. Shinichi was relieve. So there are few people in the Organization who despise at what they do. And that it also means that there are some clone copies out in the open finding their way to their DNA roots respectful location.

Seeing that was all ready six a clock, Ran figure it was time to get the kids in better attire and supper going. So she and Shinichi took the little ones upstairs to find some clothes stored away by Kudo Yukiko, Shinichi's mother. Shinichi took the six-seven year old boy to his room while Ran took the toddler into his parents bedroom.

As Shinichi sorts though his closet, the boy looked around the bedroom seeing posters of the spirit soccer team, a studying desk, a desk lamp and some books scattered in the room. One particular book caught his attention, there laying on the lamp desk next to the bed he's sitting on. Is the first Sherlock Holmes novel, A Study in Scarlet by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. "Ne Papa, who's Sherlock Holmes?" Shinichi came out of the closet room with his old clothes he warn long ago in hand. "Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character, he's an amazing detective solving the most impossible mysteries in the late 18th century London, England."

The child's eyes seemed to spark an interest, "He must be really good then." "He's not really good, he's the greatest." Shinichi corrected his son as he hands him his new clothes and PJs, he was about to leaving the room so that his son can have some privacy. But then realize that his son may not fully know how to dress himself, so he stayed and help him. As Shinichi finishes dressing him a thought came to his mind, "You know, when you first woke up and ask your sister by her number. I was shock to think that you have forgotten your real name." his son look up at him and said "Well it's only natural for clones to have numbers instead of names, scene neither me or my sister or any other clones were given any names when we are born. They told us that clones don't even deserves to have names."

Shinichi never thought he could get any more upset, "Those people don't know what they're thinking or saying. Every living being needs to have a name, and that includes you too." The boy's eyes widen with joy "Can my name be 'Conan'?" he said hopefully, Shinichi raise an eyebrow "You want to be named after Arthur Conan Doyle?" "Yes. I thought that I would like a name that came from a person who created the best mystery books." Shinichi couldn't really say no to that honest reply. "It's an interesting name, though I was thinking 'Kenshin' it means 'Modest Truthful' very much like the description of every detective when they solve cases. And how you have been very truthful in the beginning."

"So, do I have to change it?" Shinichi thought for a moment then said "Let's discuss this with Ran downstairs, so that we can all decide on a name for you and your sister okay?" He offers his hand to his son to hold which he accepted it. "Okay."

With Ran in the other room at the time, She manage to find a cute little sky blue dress with white poke-a-dots. After dressing her daughter Ran thought of a name for her but then thought it would be better if she and Shinichi sit together and talk it over with them.

As the four got downstairs into the living room they see Agasa preparing dinner. He look at the newly dressed up children he let out a humorist chuckle "Well Mr. and Mrs. Kudo, what adorable children you have."

Ran and Shinichi were turning red very fast, "H-HAKASE!" the said professor laugh at their blushing embarrassment. "It might as well be, now that you both have children to look after. Not to mention giving them their names." "Well," Shinichi started gesturing to the boy "He wants his name to be named Conan, but I thought Kenshin would be better." Ran gave him a look "That's kind of an odd name though." "I really, really like it." and that's when his sister chimed in "Irene! Irene, ma name is Irene." Now it was Shinichi's turn to give Ran a look "So, Were you the one who pick that name or was it her?" he said with a teasing grin, making Ran to shutter in embarrassment "Th-That's not what happen! I wanted to name her Riko." 'Now that's a nice name.' Shinichi thought.

Shinichi's thoughts were interrupted by the two young kids, who then ask or in this case demanded "Do we get to keep the names we pick, or not?!" their expression they were displaying was hard to not resist, Ran kneels in front of them and said "It's not that we don't mind the name, it's just that we are concern about your safety. If those people finds out who you both really are they'll be on your trail before you know it." The kids look down on the floor, reminding their situation at hand. "Although, after awhile when your hair starts to grow out more we give you a proper disguise that they wont notice it's either of you."

Ran is surprise at Shinichi, while their clone kids were getting ecstatic. Is he saying what they think he is saying? "Shinichi are you sure you know what you are doing?" Shinichi reinsures her that it'll be okay. "You forgot that my mother's an actress and she can be a master of disguises too. It only privet to us who knows Conan's and Irene's true origin, so to avoid suspicious eyes I can tell that Conan is either my little cousin or younger brother who's spent most of his time with our parents on their travels and then decided to stay here with me." "I see where you're going, it is a believable background story. But what about Irene?" Ran asked.

"Perhaps I could be an assistance." Agasa intervenes "I believe that Conan and Irene should keep their names, and come up a fake family name. And as their background goes, they can be my grandchildren or your cousins, or even adopted brother and siter."

Shinichi and Ran think it's a great idea but know they need to think of a fake family name for them and where they're gonna stay, Irene then saw another book on a side table "Edo." She says, her mother and father looks at her reaching out to the book on the side coffee table. Her bother picks it up and reads the author's name "Edogawa Ranpo." it was like a sign was telling them that this is their fake family name. "Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Irene, it has a unique ring to it."

It was then agreed that the two will be named Conan and Irene Edogawa distant relatives of Agasa Hakase. And all that is left is to create the fake documents on their health and date of birth, but Ran strongly believe that it's would be best to wait a few days before creating them just so that the Organizations doesn't suspect anything. Which made Conan to say "Maybe we should wait for five days or more, because I've overheard that they are planning an illegal money dealing at Tropical Land in four days from now."

It felt like a punch to the gut. In just three days is Ran's Karate tournament and if she wins, Shinichi would take her to Tropical Land the day after the tournament. "I think we should wait on that trip Shinichi." "Agree." Even though Shinichi wanted to know more about them, he knowns the dangerous out come risk that would effect him and those around him. So now's the time to lay low, and come up with a believable story.

* * *

 ** **I was thinking of using different names for the two kids****

 ** **Conan: Yuichi "Heroic first son", Kenichi "Strong/Healthy first son" or Kenshin "Modest Truthful"****

 ** **Irene: Ren "Lotus/Love", Riko "Child of Truth"****

 ** **What do you guys think? leave a comment down below. Good-Bye for now.****


End file.
